


Del pasado al futuro.

by xMeraki12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeraki12/pseuds/xMeraki12
Summary: Los Mugiwaras, Ace y Vivi de manera extraña terminan en un lugar totalmente diferente ha Alabasta. Todos ellos comienzan a tener pesadillas sin saber que son fragmentos del futuro.
Kudos: 10





	Del pasado al futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

No comprenden del todo lo que las voces dicen, son distorsionadas y sin sentido. Usopp, Chopper y Nami miran su contorno con terror, una niebla de los colores del arcoiris había aparecido de manera repentina delante de ellos, ha nadie le gusta.

Hay nubes carmesí también, daban un ambiente tétrico a todo junto con las voces que mientras más se adentraba se hacían comprensibles. 

"Mugiwara no Luffy, un idiota honesto hasta los extremos. Pero todos se esfuerzan para ayudarle... ¿Qué clase de persona es?, ¿Y su color de pelo?, ¿Como lucen sus ojos?, Y la expresión que estará haciendo... Creo que no debí haber cegado mis ojos, me hubiera gustado poder ver su rostro... Quizás tiene un rostro amable."

El miedo, la curiosidad y la alegría se detiene por un momento, la duda entra en ellos, no entienden que está pasando ahora y por que hay voces que dicen sus nombres, además de por que son tan claras ahora y no antes. 

"¿La época en que los piratas sueñan ha terminado?, los sueños de las personas jamás terminarán."

— ¡Teach! —Grita Ace alarmando a todos, ¿es la voz del hombre que busca? 

"¡La nueva era de los más poderosos avanza como una máquina imparable! ¡Y yo acabo de romper una engrane de esa máquina! Ahora nadie puede detenerla." 

"Todos los humanos sin importar su personalidad poseen "crueldad" durmiendo en su interior que se emociona al ver sangre. ¡Sangre y muerte!"

Chopper, Usopp, Carue y Nami regresan a su círculo de protección tras escuchar horribles palabras dichas por una voz que es más aterradora que lo dicho, ellos comienza a tener el peor presentimiento de esto. 

"¿Rey pirata?, estas viendo demasiado lejos en el futuro."

— Yo voy hacer el rey pirata —Grita Luffy a la nada, molesto por lo que la voz dice.

"¿Quién eres tú? Para interponerse entre un hombre y su destino." 

— ¡Pareciera que le dió la contraría a Luffy! —Grita Chopper alarmado. 

"No es por una habilidad, ni por alguna clase de truco. Va convirtiendo a todos cuantos le rodean en aliados. Este chico posee el poder más terrorífico que existe en todo el océano."

— ¡Ojos de halcón! —Zoro toca sus espadas. 

— ¿El qué pareció en el Baratie? —Pregunta Usopp aterrado. 

— Sí —A Zoro ya no le empezaba a dar buena finta esto. 

"Akainu, quieres que ese chico muera por la amenaza que ves en él y nosotros queremos que viva por el gran potencial que vemos en él, ¡¿no te parece que luchamos por lo mismo que tú?!"

— ¿Marco? —Le pregunta al vacío. 

Todos piensas que es raro escuchar voces que algunos conocen y otras que no reconocen ninguno de ellos, la sensación de que esto no debe estar pasando en inmensa, siente como si fuera personal y no debieran escuchar pero tampoco saben como detenerlo. 

"¡Si hago todo lo que esta en mi mano, no me importa morir!"

"¡Dejame seguir luchando!"

"Si no lucho aquí, si no puedo salvar a... ¡Prefiero morir antes de que pase eso!"

"Por favor, ¡Dame la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando!"

A todos le sienta mal eso, Luffy no debe sonar tan roto, tampoco decir que no le importa morir, Zoro lo mira un poco molesto pero tampoco puede culpa a su capitán, no saben que está produciendo realmente todo esto. 

"Mañana y después de mañana, tienes que permanecer fuerte, tienes que vivir."

Ace reconoce la voz de Jinbe pero no puede decir nada, no después de escuchar la voz de su hermano menor decir que no le importa morir, no sabe que pasa pero debe ser alguien importante para que Luffy decida dar su vida, tal vez sea uno de sus nakamas pero no comprende, suena tan roto y como si las esperanza de lograr algo fuera lo único que lo sostiene. 

"Puede ser difícil ahora, ¡pero debes silenciar esos pensamientos! ¡Deja de contar solamente las cosas que has perdido! Lo que ya no está, ¡no está! Pregúntate esto mejor: ¿Qué es lo que todavía te queda?"

¿Qué perdió? ¿De qué hablan?, ¿Luffy perdió a alguien importante después de las palabras que dijo?, nadie puede comprender, nada tiene sentido y al parecer faltan grandes fragmentos como para poder hacer uno historia coherente. 

"¡Aun tengo a mis nakamas!" 

Nadie esperaba eso, entonces Luffy no perdió a ningún de ellos, solo logra confundirlos más, ¿qué pudo haber perdido a Luffy?, ¿una pelea para proteger a un amigo?, ¿un amigo de ellos murió y Luffy prometió protegerlo?, solo hay más preguntas. 

"Lo siento, Luffy" 

Nadie reconoce esa voz, ni siquiera sus dos hermanos, es tan cambiada y madura que no pueden reconocer la voz de su hermano rubio que "murió" hace diez años. 

"¡Gracias por amarme!"

Nadie lo dice pero suena como una despedida, aunque tal vez lo es, no se verían después de años y el momento dió para que Ace dijera eso, al menos eso quieren pensar los Mugiwara. 

"Después de un largo descanso es hora de retomar nuestro camino, enfrentarse a nuestro destino y decirles a todos:  
el rey a regresado"

Todo esto no parecía acabar pronto, las voces cesaron en un dado momento pero aún no salen de la niebla arcoíris y nubes carmesí, no se lograba ver nada más allá, el agua del mar se miraba de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre con destellos tornasol que llamaba la atención de todos.

En un momento tuvieron que ir a dormir y fue cuando una pesadilla colectiva los alarmo, aunque no sabían que sus compañeros estan soñando lo mismo. 

— "Diez años de tu vida, sera lo que reste a tu actual esperanza de vida, voy usar esos diez años ahora" 

— "De acuerdo" 

— "Aunque utilice estos diez años, no hay garantía de que sobrevivas. Lo que haré con esto sera aumentar tus probabilidades de supervivencia de 0% a no más de 2% o 3%... Tendrás una pequeña oportunidad. A partir de ahora que sobrevivas o mueras ¡¡dependera de tu fuerza de voluntad!!, si mueres significa que el veneno a ganado, si vives, entonces tu habrás sido el vencedor. Pues, disfruta del viaje... ¡Al valle de la muerte!"

Gritos desgarradores comenzaron a soñar todos, se escuchaban ruidos de cadenas pesadas moviéndose y chocando con metal, en su pies había un líquido extraño que después pudieron ver que era sangre, cuando se acercaron a la persona que parecía estar siendo desgarrada y retorcer de dolor que no querían nunca sentir, se llevan una sorpresa, es Luffy, su capitán, su hermano, él que esta en esa camilla de metal, se miraba pálido gris enfermizo, con puntos morados, flaco hasta la muerte y como la sangre sale debajo de él, esta despierto y no puede dejar de mover los ojos por toda la cueva oscura. 

Se escuchan voces atrás de una gran puerta de acero, ellos no terminan de comprender que está pasando, ¿su capitán/hermano dió diez años de su vida para qué?, ¿tendrá relación con lo de antes?

Ace al despertar lo primero que hace es correr hasta dónde está su hermano menor, lo toma en brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo sin pretender dejarlo ir, el sueño que acaba de tener fue aterrador y no quiere repetirlo, nunca en su vida quiere ver a Luffy así, no se lo perdonaría si permitiera eso. 

No le importa si todos los están viendo, se sienten cómodos así, seguros, los dos buscan unas sábanas para ponerla en el piso de madera, sin importar lo duro que este los dos colocan sus almohadas ahí para poder dormir juntos. Nadie dice nada, después del sueño (que no saben que tuviera todos a la vez) los alarmo, Chopper quiere correr hasta su capitán pero su mente le dice que es una pesadilla y Luffy está en perfecta condición ahora. 

El segundo día fue peor, había tanta sangre pero una niebla tan obscura rodeaba todo el lugar, había gritos de dolor y sufrimiento por todo el lugar, se podía sentir el frío hasta los huesos para que repente la superficie en la que estaban de pie se derritiera para que el clima sufriera un cambio tan drástico y comenzará hacer un calor tan intenso que tu piel ardía, cuando menos lo esperaban estaban bajo el agua, la desesperación se apodera de ellos pero aún así no lograban flotar. 

El escenario cambia, ruido de disparos, espadas chocando entre si, más gritos, había charcos de sangre y figuras humanoides que no pueden identificar en el suelo de ese horrible lugar, no necesitaban más pistas para saber que esto es una guerra, por las figuras de color blanco pueden saber que los marines están involucrados en todo ésto. 

Un rostro que podían reconocer dónde sea, corría con desespero y atacaba sin piedad a los que se interponen en su camino para llegar a un objetivo que no reconocen, por sus expresiones se puede ver que gritaba pero ellos no lograban escuchar nada. Y nuevamente todo cambió, fue un cambio tan repentino que los mareo, estaba Luffy sosteniendo ha alguien en brazos, en estos había sangre y en el suelo también, miran como esta forma humanoide irreconocible caía al piso, los gritos de batalla cesan a su alrededor para que un grito ensordecedor rompiera todo el ambiente, es doloroso y desgarrador. 

Sin que nadie más lo supiera, su capitán/hermano soñaba algo diferente, él estaba viendo todo esto desde la espectativa de ese Luffy, él podía sentir como ese cuerpo, tan acogedor y familiar dejaba su calidez para después volverse más pesado, esa persona iba perdiendo la vida en sus brazos, su corazón latía tan dolorosamente que ni siquiera le dió importancia a ese dolor horrible que abrazaba cada parte de su ser, sintió como sus mejilla se volvían húmedas por culpa de las lagrimas, grita hasta que su garganta duele y arde pero eso tampoco ayuda a desaparecer el dolor de su pecho, él solo quiere llorar y romper todo, se siente impotente, que a fracasado, y no puede seguir adelante, que ya no vale la pena hacerlo. 

Después de eso todos despiertan, ya quieren salir de ese horrible lugar, no podrán con otra pesadilla como esa. Nadie puede sacar el grito de Luffy de su mente, además de que les preocupa el hecho de que esté no ha estado con su humor común, ha estado triste y desganado, come casi como una persona normal. 

Al menos es fue hasta que Ace lo enfrento y hablaron, al mayor de los hermanos también le duele todo esto pero no quiere ver a su hermano menor así, su preocupación aumenta cuando sabe que tuvieron la misma pesadilla pero desde diferente ángulos, le aterra el hecho de que esa persona murió en los brazos de su hermano (aunque solo fuera un sueño) y al escuchar como se sintió, le rompe el corazón haciéndolo que lo abrace sin decir más, los dos lo necesitan, no saben por que pero quieren aferrarse y no dejar ir a su hermano, desean saber que el otro está bien y sentir su calidez para saber que está vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también está en Wattpad y Fanfiction.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. —JazminR.A.


End file.
